


Delicious acts

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, viren is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Viren gazes upon Aaravos' dick for the first time





	Delicious acts

Viren's eyes widened, seeing the bulge in Aaravos' pants. Sweet gods it was huge. His mouth started to water as he pulled them off, the elf's cock almost giving him a black eye as it sprung out.

"Holy shit." Viren gaped.

Aaravos was thick and long, bigger than Harrow had ever been.

Oh yes, Viren was going to love this.

"I think it's about time I finally erase the dead king's claim on you, don't you think?" Aaravos teased.

Viren looked up and nodded.

Aaravos strode over to the chair, sitting down, legs spread wide. "Well?" Aaravos chuckled.

Viren sat there, still in shock, eyes wide and jaw dragging on the floor. He felt a gust of wind push him over to Aaravos, who cupped Viren's chin, bringing it up to stare into the human's eyes.

"Need some help?" 

Viren nodded.

Aaravos summoned smoky hands to help him strip Viren bare, dissipating them once the task was finished. He bit his lip, scanning Viren as if he was a prize. "Breathtaking." He cooed. He motioned for Viren to sit on his lap.

Viren's leaking cock pressed right up against Aaravos firm length, just as star painted as the rest of the elf's body. A snap echoed in the dark room, and Viren felt a pair of cold, wet fingers brushing against his entrance. The sudden cold made him gasp. 

Aaravos slipped a finger past the ring of muscle, making Viren moan softly. Aaravos loved the sound, thrusting his finger in deeper, relishing the groans flooding out of Viren.

Viren started thrusting his hips against Aaravos cock, the friction heavenly.

Aaravos moaned, thrusting his finger faster, searching for Viren's sweet spot.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes..." Viren chanted, drooling and shaking. He was so close... Aaravos hit it dead on, causing Viren to explode, cock pulsing violently, leaving the human seeing stars.

Aaravos added another finger, scissoring him. Dirty, down right sinful moans pouring out of Viren's lips, chanting Aaravos' name over and over.

Aaravos added a third finger, leaving Viren a quaking mess. He finally slipped his hand out of Viren.

Viren gave a disappointed groan.

"Shh...the fun's just getting started." Aaravos lifted Viren up like he was nothing, easing himself into Viren's core. He kept asking Viren if he should stop, if it hurt too much, genuinely concerned, as not many humans could take elven dick.

Viren begged him to keep going, his hips shaking. Tears were running down his face, mixing with drool and sweat dripping of his face. 

Once Aaravos was finally sheathed inside, he held Viren's hips down, a silent demand to let his body adjust.

What felt like years went by before the grip was gone, Viren sighing in relief. He started bouncing on the elf's cock, moaning so loud that if he was of sound mind, he was sure that everyone in Katolis could hear him.

Aaravos laid back, letting Viren ride him as he pleased. Aaravos tucked his hands behind his head, taking in the view before him.

Viren was absolutely wrecked, his hands planted firmly on Aaravos' chest as he kept rocking his hips. He was beautiful like this. Finally here, finally real. Nights spent dreaming of this finally coming true.

Aaravos started thrusting his hips in time with Viren's rocking. He threw his head back, closing his eyes taking in the sound, the sensations, the scent of Viren like this. Savoring everything he could.

"Yes! OH GODS!" Viren cried, rocking faster.

Aaravos grasped Viren's weeping dick and stroking fast. It twitched violently, spurting more precome as he stroked.

Viren's eyes rolling into his skull, panting and wailing. He wanted to stay like this forever, just this. Him, Aaravos, this moment in time theirs alone.

Aaravos' other hand had a bruising grip on the human's hip, thrusting harder. He'd been trying so hard not to lose himself, but he couldn't help it anymore. Viren was his now, and no one would take him away. Anyone who tried would paint the walls red.

Viren was so close...

Aaravos opened his eyes, staring Viren down as he released inside, finally claiming Viren, taking him from the dead man who used him to warm his cock at night. The force of it sending Viren over the edge, screaming out.

They came down from the high, Viren draped over Aaravos.

"Can we do that again?"


End file.
